


Diverse

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), data entry style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Diverse- different; variousThe Jedi archive's summary for the data entry of the planet Coruscant.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Diverse

**Author's Note:**

> This is different, and I don't think it's great but I tried.

Archives Search: Coruscant

Search Result #1

Coruscant Summary:

The galaxy is a diverse, vast place and many species from many places find themselves on the planet of Coruscant. From Twileks and Togrutas to Ugnots, the whole selection can be found on Coruscant. It is a planet where you can find a Zabraak making deals with a Nautolian!

Coruscant is also host to a whole variety of wealth. From the upper class on the top-most levels to those struggling to scrape by in the underbelly of the city-planet.

There is even a wide variety of jobs: mercenaries, pilots, mechanics, bartenders, dancers, political leaders, assassins, manufacturers. Nearly any job can be found on this planet. Including the less savory ones.

Morals can also be found in a wide selection. Most fall in the grey to black. From the pickpockets to the corrupt politician. Very few fall into the "good" category. They do exist, though, despite their minuscule percent of the population.

Rest of entry->

Read less--

Search Result #2

Coruscant Politics

Read more->

Search Result #3

Coruscant Security

Read more->


End file.
